<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Professor Hall, That is not What Science Labs are For by BookofOdym</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068108">Professor Hall, That is not What Science Labs are For</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym'>BookofOdym</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Atom (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Hawkman (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Desk Sex, Flash Fic, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:01:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Carter start working at the same university, Ray still somehow gets distracted by work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carter Hall/Ray Palmer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Professor Hall, That is not What Science Labs are For</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Why is Ray/Carter not more popular it's literally Hal/Ollie levels of quality.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Carter Hall, guest professor at Ivy University, was not having a particularly good week. For one thing, his students did not seem that fond of him since he was stricter than the rest of their teachers; for another, someone, who was going to remain nameless, had dilated the timeline and had then refused to call Carter and ask him for help. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t seen Ray in several weeks come to think about it. This was pretty annoying, since a large part of the reason he had accepted the offer to come here, had been the opportunity to spend some time around his best friend. Ray had seemed pretty pleased with the situation too, which was why this was extra annoying. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So today, what he was going to do, was march over to the physics department and drag Ray out by force. No-one stopped him, probably because he was walking like he would punch anyone who interrupted his mission, and soon, he was slamming open the door to Ray’s lab. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The one other person in the lab, another physics professor, thankfully saw sense, and fled from Carter’s wrath, saying something about going on his lunch break. Thankfully, that left them on their own. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Ray said, blinking like he didn’t know anything was wrong, “Hello Carter, I was just coming to visit you, just as soon as I finished up with... this.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He paused. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Carter, what time is it?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Carter glared at him, this couldn’t possibly have been the problem. Ray could not have just gotten so distracted with research that he forgot to check-in. Then, Hawkman sighed, checking his watch. “It’s 11.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“An hour until my next class,” Ray commented, “and about an hour until Larry gets back.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The archaeologist narrowed his eyes at him. “Was that an offer?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ray tugged him down for a kiss, which was honestly the best way of clearing things up. Carter grunted against his lips as he bodily picked the physicist up and rested him on the edge of the nearest table. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t do this,” Carter mumbled, all the while unbuttoning the Atom’s slacks, “I’ve been calling you for days, I should be punishing you, not rewarding you the first time you decide you want a fuck.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ray bit down on his lower lip, though, looking suitably guilty. “I’m sorry. My phone ran out of charge.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Carter was too weak to deny him anything when he looked like that, and he soon had Ray’s pants all of the way off. “Now see, if we lived together, we wouldn’t be having this problem.” He said, pushing two fingers into Ray, making sure that he was well prepped. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm,” The Atom hummed, as the other man started to press his cock into him, “I think you’re just trying to worm your way into my nice cozy house, instead of your temporary accommodation in Calvin.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Absolutely he was. Just not for the reasons that Ray might think. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I just want to see your face every day when I wake up,” Carter informed him, starting to move. For a moment, it seemed like Ray was shocked into silence. Then he dragged him down into another long kiss.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>